


a guiding hand

by wrennette



Series: sustained effort toward an ideal [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Vokara Che has an idea, and knows just who to ask for assistance with implementation.
Relationships: Jocasta Nu & Vokara Che
Series: sustained effort toward an ideal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	a guiding hand

**Author's Note:**

> aka i had an idea as i drove to work the other morning. this vignette from the jedi crafting circle is inspired by how, often in academia we let ourselves be siloed in our own little fiefdoms, instead of making the effort to reach out and work in an interdisciplinary fashion, even though that would probably produce greater results. i have further ideas for a couple more short fics in this series, which i'll hopefully finish and edit soon. also, "interspecies relations" is jedi for safe sex

Vokara walks into the room the crafting circle uses shortly before the time listed for the circle's meeting, head high and hands empty. She is not a crafter herself, but she knows many of her staff thoroughly enjoy these periodic gatherings of their like-minded fellows. She needs to speak to Jocasta, but this is not official business, and so it has been pushed back and pushed back, until she heard two of her Healers discussing the blankets they were crocheting for the troops, and realized that she had overlooked a valuable resource. 

Jocasta looks up as Vokara approaches, a slight smile on her aged face. "Good evening Master Che," Jocasta greets, dipping her head and shoulders in a slight, seated bow. 

"Madame Nu," Vokara says with a wry smile, and gives her own minute bow. "I recently overheard the project this circle has undertaken to welcome the 'troops, and wondered if I might presume to piggyback my own efforts with yours."

"Oh?" Jocasta asks, the light of curiosity brightening in her pale eyes. Vokara grimaces slightly, still feeling a little ashamed that it had taken her so long to realise who to ask for assistance. The librarians and archivists of the Temple are always ready to help, but one had to approach with a proper query to receive assistance - they might be Jedi, but they could not act without the appropriate information. 

"While I have not been able to determine for certain what the extent of their knowledge is, and I am certain their wisdom expands daily, I worry that the troops may not have accurate information on certain - delicate topics," Vokara says carefully. 

"Ah," Jocasta says, with a smile and a great deal of understanding. 

"I was thinking the course readings for Introduction to Interspecies Relations might suit, along with a selection of prophylactics," Vokara suggests, "if you could help with the data distribution, I believe we can handle the - more physical aspects." Jocasta's smile widens. 

"A very wise idea," Jocasta says. "I'm ashamed I didn't think of it first." Vokara laughs softly at that. 

"I'm certain there are other materials that it would be wise for us to distribute, but as procreation and that particular sort of recreation oft land beings in my halls, it was the first thing I thought of. And I have - heard a few tales, from those returning from the field," Vokara says with a studied mildness. Jocasta laughs, soft titters that she muffles behind her hand. 

"We shall certainly have to think about how we may best help them," Jocasta agrees. "We have been working to see if there isn't a way to provide secure access to our databanks from the warships, at least for library materials. If we're able to manage it, I'll ensure there is full access to data on health and medical issues," she assures firmly, and Vokara nods. 

This, Vokara had known is being attempted, but it is nonetheless reassuring to be reminded of the effort. She would never doubt Jocasta's compassion, nor that of the Jedi Archivists. But there is a reputation that they are slightly removed from the troubles of the world, more concerned with pure data and how best to store it. Even other Jedi, Vokara reminds herself, sometimes fall into the habit of pre-judging their fellows.

"I will be glad when they're able to access the information securely," Vokara says. She looks around, and finds that the room has mostly filled while they spoke. Shaak and Luminara are sitting next to each other, each with a lap-sized loom on a stand before them, hands flying as they toss shuttles back and forth, their feet tapping a steady beat. Ki-Adi is working with a drop spindle, standing next to Yarael, who is taking lengths of already spun wool off a wheel, all four of his hands winding in time. Depa is sitting apart from the others, slowly sewing scraps of cloak and tunics into a quilt, and Vokara has the sorrowful realization that Depa is using Sar's old clothes to create a memento to carry with her. Vokara looks back at Jocasta, whose hands, even while they spoke, have never stopped moving, knitting needles clicking away steadily. 

"Feel free to sit with us, if you wish," Jocasta says, wisely understanding that while this is not Vokara's circle of particular friends, she is wanting for company and companionship. "I'm surprised they haven't started singing yet, you usually can't keep this group quiet." 

Vokara smiles at that and settles at Jocasta's side. As if Vokara's business concluding is a signal, Depa begins to hum, a low, quiet tone, mournful but steady. After a few notes, they all recognize one of the old Jedi mourning songs, and join in, harmonizing with Depa's lead. They all mourn Sar with her, and those who had fallen with Sar on Geonosis. It is the greatest loss of life their people have seen in generations, and they grieve deeply for their lost siblings, cousins, and dear friends. 

"Would you be willing to put together a reading list on mental health matters?" Jocasta asks quietly when the sounds of the mourning chant fade out, and Vokara nods grimly. She is beginning to compile a list of the reading lists she will need to make as Eeth starts singing to a steady, almost marching beat, his hands working along in time as he crochets. 

The Interspecies Relations readings were simply the first matter to come to mind, but Jocasta is right, the troops will also need information on how to face the psychic toll of war, even if they are not empaths as Jedi are. And there are likely other subjects that will interest them. Vokara squints slightly, casting her memory back. It has been some time since she researched outside of professional interest. 

"The research guides," Vokara says thoughtfully, and Jocasta nods.

"A good start," Jocasta agrees immediately. "I'll make a note to ensure they're as up to date as possible. That was often one of my tasks as a Padawan, and I should double check the efforts of our current assistants." 

Vokara smiles at that. Tasks like that were likely supervised by someone who simply reported to Jocasta that things were moving along as they should - as chiefs of their respective domains, Vokara and Jocasta have to delegate a great deal, and micromanaging never helps matters much in the long term. They have to trust in their peers to do the best possible work in the best possible way, and for the most part, Vokara does, even if that is difficult on some of the things she's more interested or invested in. 

"I would be happy to review any guides they put together on health or medical related matters," Vokara says. It is the truth, too. Jocasta smiles and nods. Eeth has finished his marching song, and Yarael is calling out in Dai Bendu. Vokara smiles, and adds her voice to the response. She is a Healer, and will answer the call of her people, and all others who have need of her skill.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth too, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
